power_rangers_ninja_steelfandomcom-20200223-history
My Friend Redbot
My Friend Redbot is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. The Gold Ranger's civilian form makes a cameo in this episode. Synopsis Hayley is targeted by Galvanax's latest monster, Badpipes. Isolated from the other Rangers, she and Redbot must work together to save them. Plot Redbot is seen reading a story in the Ranger's base, where a Prince asks a maiden to the ball. Inspired by this, Redbot tries to ask Hayley to the upcoming school dance. She rejects him, believing him to be just a machine, unintentionally hurting his feelings. Hayley decides to go help the rangers set up the rest of the way. However upon arriving, both Hayley and Brody are doused with punch, courtesy of Victor's failed dance attempt. The duo decided to go back to the base, where they discover Redbot is missing, but his book remains open. Brody realizes Hayley must have hurt Redbot's feelings. Guilty, Hayley decides to go look for him with her dog Kody. On the Warrior Dome, Cosmo is doing a jig with several Kudabots, courtesy of today's contestant Badpipes. His enchanted bagpipes force whoever listens to it to do whatever Badpipes orders them to do. With Kody's help, Hayley tracks Redbot to the forest where she meets Badpipes, and almost gives him her power star. However Redbot shows up, immune to the effects, and pushes Badpipes over, disarming the monster of his instrument. Snapped out of it, Hayley morphs and fights Badpipes. failing to keep them away. Just as Badpipes is allowed to finish her off, Redbot steps in and protects Hayley, taking a shot to the leg. As a means of escape, Kody throws dirt on the monster, allowing the two to escape. However, being that one of his thrusters was busted, Redbot crashes, malfunctioning. In horror, Hayley sends Kody off, and tries to get Redbot fixed. However the robot successfully reboots himself. The two reconcile, as the other ranger arrive, as does Ripcon. While Brody fights Ripcon, the others stop Bagpipes. The audience loves Bagpipes, however, allowing him to be Giantified, only to be stopped by the Rumble Tusk Megazord. Madame Odius captured the mysterious Gold Ranger to make him evil. At the dance, Victor makes a fool of himself, and Hayley dances with Redbot in the base. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (credit only), Badpipes (voice) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red Ranger - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode, Rumble Tusk Zord *Ninja Steel Blue Ranger - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White Ranger - Mega Morph Cycle, Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink Ranger - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *When Redbot initially leaves the storybook on the table, it is closed. However, when Brody picks it up, it's open. Notes *During the Megazord Finisher sequence, the instrumental theme for Dino Charge is played. *This episode is focused on Hayley & Redbot. *When the Rangers dance in the end, Peter Sudarso, as Preston, references "Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri!" by performing the shuriken throwing move of the dance sequence See Also (Red Ranger vs. Ripcon fight footage) (fight footage)